


Words to Keep a Love Alive

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-06
Updated: 2007-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: One more story before the ritual is over, from the one who has not spoken.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Words to Keep a Love Alive

**Author's Note:**

> A final piece in the "Midsummer" series; this one turned out to be longer than a drabble. This is especially for [](https://dienw.livejournal.com/profile)[dienw](https://dienw.livejournal.com/), who was curious, and [caras_galadhon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon).

Aragorn stumbled into his rooms, barely getting his boots off before he collapsed on the bed.

When the ritual of stories was over, Arwen had found him, and insisted that he must sleep. When Aragorn protested, she simply said "Sleep," and he found himself exhausted.

He didn't recall falling asleep; he only realized he was dreaming as the warmth and crackle of a campfire entered his senses. He sat at one side of the fire; the other side held a figure in shadow, who moved into the light.

_Boromir_. Aragorn only realized he had spoken aloud when Boromir's mouth quirked into a smile.

"Aye, it's me, love. And yes, you're dreaming--but in dreams we meet again."

Aragorn made to rise, but Boromir motioned for him to stay seated. "No, sit, and listen. For as you have blessed this night with stories, I too have a story to tell."

Aragorn smiled broadly, even more so as Boromir began.

"Once upon a time there were two men, a Prince and a Ranger (who was a King in disguise). At first, their differences were too great--and they quarreled incessantly. But slowly, differences ceased to matter as first affection, then love blossomed between them. They shared many adventures, and made many friends and some enemies, but always together.

"When the Prince was taken from his Ranger unexpectedly and untimely, the Prince railed at the heavens at their separation, and he knew his Ranger did as well. But the Prince was assured that he would see his love again, and that it would be their happily ever after. So long as he was remembered, in story and in love, there would be hope for them."

Boromir fell silent, and Aragorn rose to embrace him. "In dreams we will meet again, love, until we meet for the last time."

"I will wait for you, though it be forever. All I ask is that you remember me."

"I will, Boromir, this I swear. Through my words and my deeds you will be remembered--and I will not forget, through all the ages of the world."

One last kiss, vague and dreamlike, and Aragorn awoke with tears on his cheeks--but a loving memory in his heart. He would not forget, ever.


End file.
